Samantha Colvin Adventures: The Silas File
by DatGuyBleach
Summary: Second adventure of Samantha Colvin. Samantha and Aria head to Austria to attend Silas University, a place full of disappearances and general weird stuff. A crossover with the Carmilla series
1. Prologue

"Sam. Come check this out." Spencer says, nodding her head for me to come join her.

"Sure. Just let me finish checking out the latest piece of equipment Hanna made." Hanna smiles at that as she tugs my undershirt to make sure cover me completely. "So is this like what pros wear? Kinda like Under Armour?"

"Kinda like that. I realized you guys have the gloves and shoes to take on things but you don't have anything to use your entire body as a weapon, not to mention to actually protect you from attacks. So I thought what I made something like a body suit." Hanna scans my body. "Okay...now place your right hand over your left breast, just above it." I nod and touch just above my left breast. Suddenly the undershirt tightens a bit and it grows sleeves, covering my arms. "Good. Now throw some punches and tell me if anything feels off." I throw some punches. The shirt feels right around my body.

"Feels good actually. Thought it would be tighter."

"Oh. You mean the tighten before the sleeves came out. That's the shirt getting use to your body. Now…" Hanna steps back and delivers a punch to my gut. I step back and look at Hanna with shock.

"Wow. I barely felt that." I punch myself in the stomach. "It's like the blow…"

"The pain will spread throughout the shirt, so one spot won't be the focus point for the blow. Now place above your left breast again." I do and the sleeves retract and the shirt loosens a bit. "Good. Wear this at all times. It's easy to wash as well but I made extras just in case. Paige and Aria will get these as well."

"Are there bottoms to these?"

"Of course there is silly. But I don't think Spencer would want you stripping in front of her...plus I want you alone when we test them." She shoots me a wink and I blush. "Still cute when blushing short stuff."

"Whatever Peach." I smile at her and give her a peck on the lips. "Alright, I'm going to see what Spencer wanted."

"And I find Paige and Aria. Also, I think Emily was looking for you earlier. Wanted to talk to you about some report."

"Right. See you later Peach."

"Bye short stuff." Hanna pecks me lips once more before leaving. As I am walking to Spencer, she gives me a smirk.

"What?" I ask but I can already tell what this was going to be about.

"Nothing. You two are just so cute together."

I give her a playful shove. "Yeah yeah. So what's up?"

Spencer turns her attention to her laptop. "Remember I told you that I been watching this weird vlog lately?"

"Yeah. Some vlog about some student right?"

"Yeah. Laura Hollis. She attends Silas University."

"Never heard of it."

"Well you wouldn't. It's in Austria. Anyway, she's been making some videos that caught my attention." Spencer clicks the mouse button on her laptop and a video starts playing. "Just listen to this."

There was three girls in the video. Two redheads, one of them look like Shirley Temple while the other had a shorter hair. The last girl had long, honey dew hair. They was staring at a milk carton and a bowl of cereal on the table. "See? Blood. In the milk carton. In my creepy roommate's milk carton." She turns to the two redheads. "So she's gotta go right? I mean...this is like a death threat or a health code violation. And the time for Carmilla to go." I stop the video right there.

"There's more to the video." I can hear Spencer say but I am not listening. Carmilla? In school? What the hell is she playing at? "Clearly this Carmilla chick must be a vampire or something right? That's only the tip of the iceberg."

"Wait...that's not the part you wanted to show me?"

"Well yeah but there's more." Spencer clicks the mouse to the video and drags the little thing to a certain part of the video.

It's the redhead with the Shirley Temple hair speaking. "It's what happened with all the other girls that disappeared?" Wait. Did I hear her right? Disappearing girls and Carmilla's there? Oh shit.

"People go missing all the time from this place." Spencer clicks a tab and show me stories of Silas University. "This place is weird. We had to hack their servers to even get this. Place is all hush hush about missing people it seems."

"Okay. So people are going missing and it's possible that this Laura girl is living with a vampire." Spencer nods and I continue. "I'm guessing you are showing me this because Marcus wants us to go to Austria and do something about it."

"Yup. He kinda got an email about it. The email asked for you according to him." Spencer clicks under tab and there was the email. I start to read it out loud.

"Things are about to get interesting here. Suggest you send Butterfly over here before things get too out of hand." I rub my face. "So someone there asked for me personally." I already know who it is by the damn nickname.

"So seems we are sending people to Austria. I'll inform Aria to start packing." Spencer says, getting up from her chair.

"And Paige."

"No can do boss." Emily's voice comes out of nowhere. "Paige and Mona are investigating something downtown. People been hearing weird music and stuff lately. All of that happening around the area where that rift was. Looks like it's just you and Aria. Also, I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait Em? Gotta start packing for my trip to Austria." I say with fake peppiness.

"Hey. Austria's not that bad." Spencer interjects.

"I rather it not wait but sure. I can talk to you more about it when you get back. I need to do more test anyhow." Emily disappears from our sight and Spencer joins me at my side.

"I'm worried about her. She hasn't been sleeping lately. Whatever she has been working on, it's keeping her up." Spencer says with concern.

"Watch her. Make sure she isn't dabbling into something bad and that she gets some rest." I look over to the screen, the video playing over in my head. Looks like we are going to college.


	2. Chapter One - Campus People

"This place has an eerie beauty to it." Aria says dreamily, looking out the window the taxi we are in. "The trees are beautiful." She pulls out a camera and snap some photos of the scenery.

"These trees have been around since the second world war. They have seen things." The cab driver says with a German accent, smiling at us. "To think...these trees had a better time than buildings." He laughs. "So...where are you girls from? Clearly not from around these parts."

"We're from the states." I answer for us.

"Ah. Good ol US of A eh? Nice country." He smiles at us.

"It has its moments I suppose." I say, earning myself a hearty laugh from him.

"Yes. Every country has its moments. It what you learn from those moments is what defines you." He says with a serious tone but then has a smile on his face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get all preachy there."

I shake my head. "No...I actually like that." I smile at him which makes him smile bigger.

"Good good." He reaches into the glove box and pulls out something. "Chocolate? The wrappers were beautiful. I take them from him and offer Aria one. She takes and examines it.

"Is this chocolate from Zotter Chocolate?" She asks.

"Good eye young lady." He smiles at Aria.

"How did you know that?" I ask Aria while popping a small piece of the bar into my mouth. "Holy sh...sorry...this is just some good chocolate."

He laughs at my reaction. "That's fine. Just means its working." I laugh at that. This cab driver was awesome.

"I know this because I had this chocolate before. In Iceland. It was a special candy store my mom took me to. Clearly some of the best chocolate I have ever had." Aria says nonchalantly as she pops a piece into her mouth.

"Remind me to get some bars for Hanna. She's going to love this." She nods and I put the rest of my chocolate away. "So Mr…"

He waves his hand at me as he keeps his eyes on the road. "Please. No Mr. anything. I'm not that old." He laughs that hearty laugh again that I am growing to like. "My name is Luca young lady."

"Samantha but call me Sam and this is…"

"Aria." She says with a smile.

"Ah. Aria and Samantha but call me Sam. NIce to meet you." He laughs and I playfully roll my eyes at him. "So what brings you half way across the world to study at Silas University?"

"Right. Well...I am studying to become a teacher." I answer. Although we enrolled into Silas under false pretenses, I truly want to become a teacher someday. I actually like kids. Preschoolers mostly.

"I want to study photography." Aria answers.

"Good choices but why here?" He gives a questioning look through the mirror but then shakes his head. "Sorry none of my business."

"No no. It's fine. My friend told me about this place and I thought I would give it a shot for a semester." I answer him, giving him a smile to show I wasn't bothered by his questioning.

"And my friend wouldn't let her go alone so I am tagging along. Plus I heard this place had a decent photography course." Aria replies, snapping more photos of the passing trees.

"You're a good friend for tagging along." Luca smiles at Aria through the mirror. Suddenly the taxi comes to a slow stop. "We are here young ladies." We got out while Luca got out our luggage. I tell ya...the campus was beautiful. Eerie but beautiful. We turn to look at Luca and his face was stone. "Be careful young ladies. Odd things happen here." His tone was so serious, I was actually taken back by it.

"We will." Aria answer for us.

Luca stares at us for a minute before nodding. "Take care Aria and Samantha." He waves and gets back into his taxi, driving off.

"Well that was intense. Think he knows something we don't?' Aria asks me as she gets her luggage.

I went to get my luggage. "Most likely then again, we don't know much ourselves expect what Spencer told us before we left. He's probably lived in the village for a long time and heard stories about this place. Still though…" I turn to look at the buildings. They had an ancient feel to them. "Best we look around ourselves. Where are we heading anyway?"

Aria pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket. "According to this, we have to go past some buildings and a frat house before reaching the girls dorm." We gather our bags and start the walk to the dorm. "Strange that they would have a frat house close the girls dorm."

I shrug. "Yeah but this place is ancient. Could have been built those days where guys properly courted ladies. You know...all gentlemanlike. Not saying that guys aren't gentlemen now…" I cut myself off when I see some guy, a rather tall, guy in front us. He was wearing shirt that had Zeta on it. "May we help you?" I ask, confused to why this guy was here.

"You look a little lost." He says with a smile. I look at Aria and she shakes her head, clearly not wanting to deal with the guy. "Sorry. I didn't mean for that to sound like a come on line or being a creep. You guys do look lost. Looking for the girls dorm?" He says with another smile. I study him for a bit. He seem harmless and actually just wanted to help. I look at Aria again and she seems to come to the same conclusion I have. This guy was harmless. I was about to say something when suddenly a tall redhead comes into the picture and pushes the guy to the side. "Damn Psycho Society. Not cool."

"Are you bothering these girls?" The tall redhead asks, fury in her tone.

I put up my hand to say something but I am cut off by the guy. "No! They were lost and I thought I'll be a gentleman and show them to the dorm. Zetas are sworn to protect the hotties of the campus." I look at Aria and she mouths 'We're hotties.'

"Oh sure. Protecting the hotties. Sure...that's what you are doing." She spits back with venom. "Maybe they don't need your help." She points to us and looks at us for the first time. Her face softens when she sees us. She stares at Aria for a bit before looking at me. Our eyes lock. She has nice blue eyes, nothing compares to Hanna's of course but I can appreciate a nice set of eyes on anyone. Our staring contest is broken when the guy coughs.

"Like what you see there Psycho Society? I like I said...hotties." He smirks but then frowns as he is hit in the arm by the tall redhead.

"Excuse pop collar here. i'm Danny." She extends her hand and I shake it. Damn. She has a firm grip but by judging from her size, that should be expected.

"I'm Samantha." I smile at her.

"And I'm Aria." Aria says as she shakes Danny's hand.

"I'm Brody. Everyone calls me Kirsch." He extends his hand to shake mine but its smacked down by Danny. "What the hell?"

"Come on girls. Let me lead you to your dorm." Danny says brightly to us before turning to Kirsch, giving him the stink eye. We walk past Kirsch, who looks kinda defeated. I felt bad since he wasn't actually doing anything wrong.

"Wait." I say, causing Danny and Aria to stop. I turn to Kirsch and give him a half wave and smile. "Thanks Kirsch. It was nice meeting you."

Kirsch gives me a huge smile. "Nice meeting you too little hott...ummm...Samantha. If you like…" He walks up to me and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and pen. "There's a party tonight hosted by the Zetas. Why don't you come? Bring the other hottie with you." He jolts something down and hand me the paper. "Hope to see you there." He gives Danny a glare before walking away.

"Idiot." Danny mutters. "Anyway, you guys are probably tired. Let get you to your dorm." We start to walk to the dorms. "Luckily you guys have been paired together."

"Yeah. Lucky." I say as I hear Aria smirk.

Danny get a confused look on her face. "Something I said?"

"No no. It's not you. We are lucky to be rooming together. We just have to thank our friend Spencer later." Aria says with a smile. It was true. Thanks to Spencer hacking skills, which Mona taught her, she was able to hack into their systems and get us roomed together.

"Why thank your friend?" Danny asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Because she put in the request for us." I say.

"Interesting...because LaFontaine was telling me someone hacked the registry for dorm assignments recently." Danny says with a smirk. Me and Aria look at each other. Someone detected the hack? This LaFontaine person sounds interesting. Danny laughs to bring me out my inner thoughts. "Don't worry. We won't tell if you don't." She shoots us a wink. As we make our way to the dorms, she tells us stuff about the campus. Where to find stuff, about the different clubs and about her Summer Society. When we reach the dorm, there are two redheads waiting for us at the door. Seriously? Everyone here is a ginger or something? As i look harder at the two at the door, I recognize them. It was the two from the video. I look to Aria and she nods. "Well this is where I leave you two. If you need anything, just let me know. I stay here as well. First floor." With that, Danny leaves our side. As we approach the two redheads, I notice that the Shirley Temple one look worried.

"Oh thank goodness! You're safe!" She rushes over to us. "You two okay? Thought something had happened." She checks us over to make sure we are okay.

"Per. They look fine." The redhead with the short hair says, clearly amused at the events happening in front of her. "Pretty sure they just got lost. It's a big campus."

"Susan hush!" Shirley Temple says, putting her finger to mouth, making the shh motion to who I guess is Susan.

"LaFontaine." Susan says with a hint of annoyance in her voice. I narrow my eyes at her. So this is LaFontaine. The one who figured out that Spencer hacked the system. Interesting. Shirley Temple must have notice my look because she clears her throat.

"Sorry for Su...LaFontaine." She says rather nervously.

I shake myself out my thoughts. "No it's fine. I was just thinking. Don't mind me."

"Jezz Per. I don't need you apologizing for me." LaFontaine says, running a hand through their hair. Yeah...I said their. Clearly they look female but by the way she got annoyed by Shirley Temple calling her Susan, she doesn't want to be identified as female and she looks too feminine for my taste to call him so I will stick with they, them or whatever.

"Yeah. They are right. They didn't do anything wrong." I say with a smile towards LaFontaine.

LaFontaine smiles at that. "See? Told you. Anyway, enough about that. I haven't introduced myself. I'm LaFontaine, official truth seeker of this dorm."

"What's an official truth seeker?" Aria asks, speaking for the first time since we been standing here.

Before LaFontaine could answer, Shirley Temple clears her throat. "Susan. You know you are not here in any official capacity." That earns her a huff from them. "Anyway, I'm Perry…"

"Lola." LaFontaine smirks.

Lola...urrmm...Perry glares at them for a second before turning her attention back to us. "I'm Perry. Floor don."

"Of the entire dorm?" Aria asks, tilting her head.

"Oh gosh no. Just our floor." She smiles at Aria.

I look at Aria and she just shrugs. "Then why are you…"

"Because Perry was worried you guys got lost or worse." LaFontaine says nonchalantly.

"You never know!"

"Relax will you? It's not like if they went missing it would cause an international incident."

"You never know with Americans!"

"Yeah...because the US government is going to care what happens to two random eightteen year old girls."

"Technically I'm still only seventeen…" I say but neither of them hear me.

"Still! We can't have them going missing and they just got here!" Perry huffs before storming into the dorm. LaFontaine sighs and chases after Perry. Aria walks up to my side and shake her head.

"They must be married." Aria says, face says she is processing everything that just went down.

"Tell me about about." I laugh. "Man...they are worse than Emily and Paige."

"Or you and Hanna."

"Oi! Me and Hanna are nothing like that."

"Please. You two are so married at this point."

"Whatever. Anyway, weird she waits for us then leaves like that."

"True. What to do?"

I look up at the dorm. It was a rather nice building. "I guess we find our room and plan from there."


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone that has been following this story or just passing by. So sorry that I haven't been updating this story. Writers block along with being sick is a bad combo. Haven't been up to doing anything really. Can't even record my Pokemon LeafGreen playthrough like I want due to being sick. Don't worry. I haven't given up on this story. Just need to feel better so my thoughts can flow more freely. Again. Thanks for being so patient with me.

DatGuyBleach


	4. Chapter Two - Rules and Regulations

We enter the dorm and like I said before, it's pretty nice. "According to Spencer, she got us a room next to Laura's."

Aria nods. "Also she said that we should have a package with additional equipment. If we are lucky, it's just sitting at our door."

"Worse thing that could happen is that someone took the package but I made sure Spencer used a special case to put the stuff in. It will only open to our handprint so it wouldn't matter if someone got to it or not." I go to the stairwell and look up to the ceiling. "I'm counting...at least five floors. Lucky for us, Laura's room is on the second so we don't have to go far."

Aria carries her luggage to the staircase and starts walking up the stairs. "So what's the plan exactly? I mean, it's not like we can approach her and say 'Hey, we hunt stuff that goes bump in the night. Your roommate is possibly a vampire.'

Shit. I haven't mention the fact that I know that vampire roommate. "I'm more interested in the missing girls, which Laura is also involved with. Her first roommate went missing according to the first couple of videos she made."

"About that…" Aria starts as we reach the second floor. I look to the right and point in the direction to our room and we walk in that way. "How come no one around here is worried about that? Its almost like the university doesn't care about the missing girls."

"I don't know. Maybe someone higher up is a part of this."

"Think so?"

"Girls go missing and the campus doesn't do anything? I know colleges tend to ignore problems till they blow up in their faces but this is another idea of ignoring the problem. What I don't get is when Spencer was briefing us, it seems that Laura's videos are reaching the outside world but the videos themselves haven't been viewed on the campus."

"How is that possible?"

We walk pass Laura's room and the door is wide open. We can see Laura and the roommate. I know the roommate all too well. Carmilla was lying there, her head in a book with Laura typing into her laptop. Carmilla must have sense us because she puts down her book down and look towards the door. "Umm, can we help you creampuffs?" At this, Laura turns around and looks at us.

My face is unreadable but inwardly I just roll my eyes at Carmilla. This is the game we have to play for now. "Sorry. We didn't mean to look into your room like this. We are your next door neighbors for the time being. I'm Samantha, call me Sam and this lovely lady next to me is Aria." Aria half waves and smiles. "Thought we just introduce ourselves."

"Excuse my roommate. She has the social skills that of a bull in a china shop." Laura says with a smile while Carmilla glares at her. "I'm Laura and this thing is Carmilla." Carmilla just huffs at that and gets up.

"Well I got somewhere to be that isn't here." Carmilla says as she walks by and bumps my shoulder. She looks at me for a second before leaving out my sight.

"Gosh she's rude. I'm sorry she did that. She's is the suckest roommate over." Laura huffs out. "Please have a seat. I got cookies and hot cocoa." I was about to sit when Aria clears her throat.

"May we take a rain check? We really need to unpack and stuff." Aria says with a smile. It was true. We do need to unpack and make sure everything was in order.

"Aww. Maybe later then?" Laura clasps her hands together and gives us a hopeful look. "I'm always up for making new friends."

"Sure. Later." Aria smiles again before going to the door to led to our room.

"Catch you later Laura." I smile at her and waves before entering our room and shut the door behind us. Its small but cozy. It has small kitchen area with a fridge, sink, cabinet and small oven. The beds are small but nice. They have blankets and pillows. I look at the pillows and closer and notice a note on them. It was from Perry, the floor don. _Welcome to the dorm! Also there was a package that came for you. I place it in the bathroom so it was out of sight, out of mind. If you need anything or just need to talk, I can be located on the three doors down from you. Good luck with your studies new students! _It also seems that Aria has chosen the left side of the room. Her clothes were all over the bed.

"The bathroom is actually nice." I hear Aria say. "Also, it seems that our package has came." Aria carries out the huge metal case that has a handprint sensor on it.

I throw my luggage on the bed and start to empty out the content. Like in Rosewood, my clothing and other items hid the compartment that house my main equipment. I open this compartment and notice a note. I look at the note and notices Hanna's handwriting. The note only had four words but they made an impact on me.

_Be careful short stuff._

"You get a note from Hanna?" I look up from my note at Aria who was holding a piece of paper. "I got one from Erza saying be careful."

"Same." I smile at Aria before going back to pulling out my personal equipment. This time around, beside the ghost busting gloves and shoes, I bought two handguns that Mona got from 'sources' she won't tell me about. They were nice. Lightweight, came with a laser sight and suppressor. Ammo included the standard array of ammo I normally carry, salt and live rounds. However, Spencer pack into some ultraviolet bullets and something she called demon busters. Spencer, Mona and Emily came up with them after the battle in downtown Rosewood. Not to be taken off guard by demons, they spent two weeks making bullets that can hurt and kill demons. How they tasted this is something I don't know even know and sometimes it's better not asking Mona questions. Last of my personal equipment was my new sword, Amaterasu. It was a beautiful sword made by Musashi, the same man that made that made Gōsutosureiyā. He was confused to why I needed a new blade but once I explained that it chose Aria as its new wielder, he just smiled and made Amaterasu. Like with Gōsutosureiyā before it, it's a special blade. This time though, he told me that a spirit of a white wolf was trapped within the blade and was willing to help me. I knew better than question him. Makes me think about Gōsutosureiyā. Wonder if Aria and the spirit within it have been working together. Aria's swordplay has dramatically improved to a point where it almost surpasses mine. I watch Aria as she goes through her hidden compartment. I swear the girl was becoming a kunoichi...female ninja for people not in the loop. In her compartment, she has kunais that have been laced with salt, smoke bombs and a special pair of gloves. Stun gloves she calls them. She made them herself by simply following instructions from google. Finally she pulls out Gōsutosureiyā and I notice a smile coming across her lips. She really loves that blade.

She looks at me and blushes a bit. "Sorry. It's just...it's a beautiful sword and I can't still believe it just jumped ownership like that."

I roll my eyes and smile at Aria. "It chose you Aria." She is about to say something but I cut her off. "Don't say sorry and just open the case." She smiles and places her fingers on the handprint reader. It scans her hand and opens up. Inside the case was more ammo, some goggles and more of the armor that Hanna made but came in different sizes.

"Seem they was getting us ready for war." Aria comments as goes the case.

"Better safe then sorry."

"So." Aria claps her hands and looks at me. "We got all this but we don't have a plan. We need a battle plan just in case things get sideways." Suddenly an alarm goes off. "What the hell?! You don't think…"

"No. I don't think so. We just got here." Aria is about to say something but a figure appears in our doorway. I didn't lock the door….shit.

"We have to go. A townhall meeting has been called." It was the Lafontaine person. 'Come on before Perry loses her…."

"A townhall has been called! Everyone! To the townhall!" Perry yells throughout the hall. She looks into our room. "Hurry up!"

Both of them disappears and Aria looks at me. "A townhall meeting. Sounds...bad. Even worse they are having one just when we get here." After we put everything away, we exit the room to see a line of girls going down the stairs to exit the dorm and head to the townhall.

"That isn't what is bothering me…"

"What is then?"

"I pretty sure that Lafontaine saw all this stuff yet they didn't blink an eye. No questions asked. Nothing." I start thinking about our first encounter with Perry and Lafontaine then what Danny had said. Lafontaine was sure someone hacked into the system… "What if they was expecting us?"

"Who?" Aria questions, not following my train of thoughts.

"Lafontaine. What if they was expecting us?"

"You think she's the one who sent you that message? The one calling you butterfly?"

"Huh? No….that was…." I haven't told them that I knew Carmilla yet. "Maybe...I don't know. I just know she didn't seem fazed by the fact we had all that stuff out in the open. Danny said earlier that they knew someone hacked the system. Maybe they did some kind of hack themselves."

"You mean, she hacked us? I think Spencer would have caught that."

I walk over to side so I wouldn't be in the way of anyone heading the townhall and Aria joins me. "Mona, yes but not so sure about Spencer. She's good but she's not Mona good." I pull out my phone and dial Spencer. "Spencer. I need to check something."

"Sam? Ummm sure. What time is it there?"

I check my watch. "6:26 pm."

"Hmm seven hour difference. Good to know. Now what did you want?"

"Check the systems. All of them. Even ones you think aren't vital. Look for anything that shouldn't be there."

"Huh? What is this about?"

"I just need you to do it…"

"Fine." Spencer huffs into the phone. I can hear her typing into the computer. "Nothing seems wrong...wait...what is this?"

"Spence?"

"There's a worm here. How did I miss this?"

"What has it done?"

Spencer is typing furiously into the computer. "Nothing damaging. Just seems to monitor everything. Like it was looking for something. How the hell did it into our system?"

"Good question. Tell Mona to look into when she gets back."

"What? No! I will deal with this myself. I just need to run a check again." Spencer goes back into typing into the computer. "Found it! Seems this worm was introduced to the system...from the vlogs I been watching?"

"Spencer...how did you across this vlog?"

Spencer is quiet for a minute. "I was emailed...someone wanted me to watch it. Damn it….I'm so fucking dumb!"

"No Spencer. You're not. I will deal with the person soon enough." I don't think my message got to her as I hear a dial tone. "Great. Spencer will be doubting her skills now."

"So they hacked us? Why?" Aria asks, clearly fuming from the new information we just got.

"I don't know. Let's ask them when we see them." We start our walk to the townhall. When get there, we see a huge stage with people on it, sitting in chairs. They all look like big shots. Wearing suits and ties. At the podium stood a Amazon or something close to it. 6'2 and all power suited up. She gave a vibe that says she runs things and not to fuck with her. As we join the crowd, I can feel a set of eyes on me that I am all too familiar with. Carmilla was looking at me and gives me a subtle nod. I return it and turn my attention back to the stage.

"It has come to the attention of the university that a certain individual or individuals are circulating rumors about students disappearing. Rest assured...if these disturbances do not cease, the perpetrators will be dealt with." She says, overlooking the student body.

"They aren't rumors! We had a sister disappear from a rush party!" A voice calls out.

"Hey." Aria says bumping me in the shoulder. "That sounded like Danny."

"Calling a missing person report a rumor and not doing anything about it is just wrong!" Danny yells out.

We hear some clear their throats rather loudly. "Umm the brothers of Zeta Omega Moo have decided that it is uncool that hotties might feel unsafe going to parties or making their walks of shame at four a.m. and so have decided to personally protect any coed seven point five or higher." I can hear Aria groan and I roll my eyes. Seriously dude?

"No way!" Danny calls out. "We should start our night marches again." We can hear more ladies cheer this idea on.

"What the hell are night marches?" Aria asks me.

"No idea." I simply reply.

"No...no...no…" A voice that sounded rather nerdy says. "As the president of the alchemy club...we are against that idea. It would ruin some of the micrological transactions."

"Micrological what?" Aria says with a puzzle tone. I simply shrug my shoulders.

Suddenly some of the guys wearing the same shirt, guessing they are from the Zetas started to chant something. "Pizza or death! Pizza or death!" Aria looks at me puzzled and I return the look. This place can't be serious. I feel something hit my shoulder.

"What the…" I pick the item that hit me off the ground. "Is this fish?' I smelled it like an idiot. "Yup...that's fish."

"Salted herring." Aria pipes in. Suddenly the crowd goes into chaos as more fish is flying around. The Summer Society and the Zetas are going at it. I look at the stage and I can see the dean wearing a small smile on her face. "That's a rather smug look on her face." Aria says, looking at the dean through slitted eyes. "You would think she would had something to do with that guy throwing fish into the crowd just to wind everyone up."

"That is the end of the meeting. Please return to your dorms." The dean calmly says and turns to walk off the stage.

"Smug bitch. Bet you twenty bucks she has something to do with people disappearing." I say to Aria who just rolls her eyes and scoffs. I smirk at her then turn my attention back to the stage to see the dean is just standing there….staring at us. "Is it me or is she…"

"Also students...you should know that they can't save you. Rosewood won't save you." The dean says with a smile then walks off the stage.

"What the hell? She said Rosewood won't save you. She knows….she knows we are here." Aria says, staring dumbfoundedly at the stage. "How the hell does she know we are here? First the person who sent you the email, then that LaF person and now the dean. This is turning to be a sideways mission and we haven't been here for four hours."

Carmilla...LaF...the dean...they know we are here. Question is...who else knows we are here...


End file.
